Embodiments herein generally relate to methods and devices for selecting an audio output circuit based on priority attributes.
A digital personal assistant (DPA) is a user interface for an electronic device. The DPA simulates human traits allows a human user to interact with the electronic device in a manner similar to interacting with another person, rather than a machine. For example, the DPA may include a voice recognition system that interprets the voice input of the user and executes services or perform tasks in response thereto. The DPA also includes a voice interface to audibly respond to the user in a natural language form.
Generally, a DPA operates on a single device with dedicated components to interact with the user. For example, a DPA may have a built-in microphone to receive user requests and a built-in speaker to provide audio contents. However, built-in speakers for DPAs are typically small and low quality when compared to other home audio devices, such as home stereos or larger wireless speakers. Therefore, the DPA may also include a component interface that can connect to a wired or wireless external speaker to replace the built-in speaker as the default audio output.
Users often own multiple audio devices that can be used for different types of audio and/or at different locations. For example, a user may own a home theater audio system for listening to television and movie audio content, a smaller tabletop speaker for listening to music, and an outdoor speaker for listening to audio content outdoors. When multiple audio devices are available, it may be desirable to listen to one type of audio content on one device, but listen to another type of audio content on a different device. For example, when a user requests the DPA to provide information via the voice interface, such as weather information, the built-in speakers may be adequate to provide the audio content. However, when the user requests the DPA perform a task that involves longer or more complicated audio content, such as playing music or streaming audio, the user may prefer to listen to the audio content on a larger external speaker or system. In addition, when the user makes multiple requests that involve different types of audio content, the user may prefer that each type of audio content play on a preferred audio output circuit based on various priority attributes.
Accordingly, a need remains for methods and devices that select an audio output circuit based on priority attributes.